


Soft as Silk

by Smutty_Putty



Series: Destroying Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk's first time, Laundry room sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Putty/pseuds/Smutty_Putty
Summary: Hunk's chapter of the destroying Lance booklet!I kinda...used inspiration of a headcannon that Hunk only swears when he's fuckin.....I like it.





	Soft as Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Gifting this work to Jaspurrlock on tumblr, they've been having some issues with anon's and i'm gonna give them this in hopes it will cheer them up <3
> 
> PS. Jas, you still got a nice butt.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. 

The morning had started with Ash ordering Lance and Hunk to clean the laundry room, in hopes that chore's could get done faster. It was very quiet for a while, with a few conversations here and there....until they got on the topic of sex. After a few minutes of talking, Hunk confessed that he was in fact, still a virgin.

Now, here they where. Hunk was laying back against the washer, hands covering his mouth as Lance thrusted himself slowly on his cock. "L-Lance!" Hunk whimpered out, making the smaller male look back up at him. "You alright? You're not feeling discomfort are you?" Hunk shook his head quickly, giving out a soft moan. "P-Please, go faster." Lance stared at him...before smirking. "You sure you can handle it, big fella?" Lance gave a sharp thrust down, making Hunk hiss. "Please, god,please!" 

Lance gave no answer, but began to quicken his pace. "Yeess..." He hissed, continuing to thrust down. Hunk was probably the largest he had taken, but god damn if it didn't fill him. The blue paladin reached down, palming at his own cock. "G-God yes..." Hunk watched as Lance touched himself, giving out a low groan. "Fuck....lance go faster!" Holy shit! Hunk just swore! Lance grinned, deciding to toy with him."Make me, big guy." 

After that moment,Lance knew how to get Hunk as a top. 

The yellow paladin growled, grabbing Lance, and standing. "O-Oh crap! Hunk?!" Hunk didn't answer, he just turned and forced Lance to bend over the still moving washing machine. "Fuck!" Lance cried, as his cock was rubbed against the metal of the machine. He whimpered as the machine vibrated, looking back at Hunk. "H-Hun-OH FUCK!" Lance howled as Hunk thrusted into his ass. "God....your so fucking soft....like silk." Hunk growled, thrusting faster into the smaller boy. Lance wouldn't be able to take much more of this. From the washer vibrating against his cock to Hunk thrusting like a mad man inside him. "H-Hunk...I'm about to-" "M-Me too..." After a few more minutes of thrusting, Lance couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Hunk!" 

"A-ah! Lance!"

~Bonus!~

Ash was PISSED. She grabbed a towel and cleaning solution as Coran watched, for some reason sitting on top of the dryer. "You know, I don't blame them from using this room. These machine's have their perks!" Coran said, looking over at the girl as she scrubbed away dried cum stains. "They do feel quite good, I must say!" Ash sighed, turning to look at the ginger haired man

"Coran..." 

"Hmm? Yes Ash?"

"For once, I can agree with you...." 


End file.
